Cat's In The Cradle (Ugly Kid Joe version)
"Cat's In The Cradle" is a song originally recorded in 1975 by Harry Chapin. In 1992, hard rock band Ugly Kid Joe released a cover version of the song for their album America's Least Wanted. Lyrics My child arrived just the other day; Came to the world in the usually way But there were planes to catch and bills to pay. He learned to walk while I was away. He was talkin' 'fore I knew it. And as he grew he said, "I'm gonna be like you, Dad. You know I'm gonna be like you." And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, Little boy blue and the man on the moon. "When you comin' home ?" "Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then." Well, my son turned ten just the other day. He said , "Thanks for the ball, Dad. Come on, let's play. Could you teach me to throw ?" I said, "Not today. I got a lot to do." He said, "That's okay." And he walked away and he smiled and he said, "You know, I'm gonna be like him, yeah. You know I'm gonna be like him." And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, Little boy blue and the man on the moon. "When you comin' home ?" "Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then." Well, he came from college just the other day, So much like a man I just had to say, "I'm proud of you. Could you sit for a while ?" He shook his head and he said with a smile, "What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys. See you later. Can I have them please ?" And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, Little boy blue and the man on the moon. "When you comin' home ?" "Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then." I've long since retired, my son's moved away. I called him up just the other day. "I'd like to see you, if you don't mind." He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I could find the time. You see my new job's a hassle and the kids have the flu, But it's sure nice talkin' to you, Dad. It's been sure nice talkin' to you." And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me, He'd grown up just like me. My boy was just like me. (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, Little boy blue and the man on the moon. "When you comin' home ?" "Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then. You know we'll have a good time then." Why It Sucks #The creepy music video. #Whitfield Crane's grating, angsty vocals, which pale in comparison to Chapin's soft airy voice. #The band butcher a poignant, classic song Trivia *This cover is often miscredited to Guns n' Roses on file-sharing sites. Music Video Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.